


Who I Am

by BCI603, milevenreddie



Series: Something New [2]
Category: IT (2017), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mike & Richie are twins, Mileven, Reddie, hopper wants to give mike a hard time (kinda), idk what to tag in this, im NOT good with story titles forgive me pls, jancy is pregnant! (yes i meant jancy), lmao mike and el kiss after knowing each other for 8 hours, mike hates the word yeet, reddie gets back together in secret, steve catches 3/4 of the wheeler siblings kissing their significant other, uh that's it i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BCI603/pseuds/BCI603, https://archiveofourown.org/users/milevenreddie/pseuds/milevenreddie
Summary: This starts right where we left off, and El meets everyone else and becomes fast friends with EVERYONE, especially Mike. Mike and Richie perform for everyone, singing one of the Loser/Party favorites, Who I Am ;) Nancy and Jonathan surprise them and have an announcement, and there are a couple kisses between two certain couples ;)Like I said, I'm shit at summaries but here you go! Part 2 of the Something New series!





	Who I Am

**Author's Note:**

> Also, there are a good bit of song lyrics in this sooo…. Yeah XD  
> So I honestly didn't expect to get this out so quick but uh, here you go! I hope you guys like it!

 

**The Party**

“When’s your dad gonna get here man? I’m hungryyyy!” Richie whined, stealing Mike’s seat.

“They’re on the way here dude, chill the hell out. You’re not gonna die.” Lucas said, rolling his eyes.

“I’m a growing boy, I need food.”

“You just ate a whole bag of chips, Richie.” Eddie rolled his eyes at his ex.

“I wish I had some spaghetti.” He winked at him and Eddie sighed, shaking his head.

“Michael!” Karen yelled from inside the house. Mike, who was actually _still_ holding onto El, let her go with a blush.

“What?” He yelled back.

“Come here!”

“Ugh, duty calls.” He muttered and El chuckled. She followed him, flipping Richie the bird when she saw the look he was giving her.

“Why is Richie so…”

“Annoying, insufferable, irritating, did I mention annoying?” She snorted.

“I was gonna say determined.” She said. He raised an eyebrow at her. “What? He seems pretty determined, you know, flirting with Eddie, _and_ trying to play matchmaker with me and you.” He chuckled.

“He is that if not nothing.” He agreed. “He and Eddie’ll probably be back together by next month.”

“They’re cute together.” She said. He nodded.

“Yeah, Richie was happy with him. It was a mutual agreement for them to break up, but I know it hurt him. It hurt me to see him hurting, hence the reasoning for the Netflix and ice cream thing we do.”

“I think it’s sweet.” She smiled at him and he grinned back at her.

“It’s about time, Michael, Jesus. Will you grab that bowl up there for me?” She asked, reaching up in the cabinet and pointing at it. “Hey El.” She gave her a side hug and El smiled at her.

“Mom, I honestly want to know, what the hell did you do when you had to get something this high up while we were gone?” He asked.

“Either brought the ladder out of the garage or made Holly climb on the counter and get it.” She replied, grinning at him. He chuckled and grabbed the bowl, handing it to her.

“ALL MY WOLVES BEGIN TO HOWL! WAKE ME UP THE TIME IS NOW!” Someone screamed/sang.

“BEVVY!” Richie screamed a the top of his lungs.

“Well, looks like Ben and Bev are here.” Mike said, chuckling. Karen sighed.

“I’m gonna have a headache by the end of the night.” She said, walking off into the living room. Mike snickered and called after her,

“You had to deal with it nearly every weekend for like fifteen years so I think you can manage.”

“Michael!” Mike laughed and shook his head.

“Love you mom!” He looked at El and motioned towards the door. “We should probably get back out there.” He told her. She nodded, grinning and walked in front of him. Along with Bev and Ben, another dark skinned man stood, grinning at everyone. Richie was holding Bev like she was a toddler, with her head on his shoulder, grinning at everyone.

“Hurry up and get over here, love birds!” She yelled upon seeing them. El rolled her eyes and grabbed Mike’s wrist, pulling him along faster. He snorted.

“You people are very impatient, did you know that?” She said when they were within earshot.

“You wanna know who’s impatient?” Eddie asked. “Mike and Richie, they were born a month early.” El giggled at that, snorting loudly at the identical middle fingers given to him.

“Anyways,” Mike rolled his eyes and turned to the dark skinned guy. “This is Mike Hanlon, but we call him Hanlon so we don’t get us confused.” He explained. She nodded and smiled at Hanlon, who grinned right back.

“It’s nice to meet you, El.” He said, holding out a hand. She shook it.

“Likewise. So, I have a serious question.” She said, looking at everyone else. “What the _fuck_ do your names in the chat even _mean_?” She asked. Everyone laughed.

“Let’s sit in a circle like we used to do so we can tell her stories.” Dustin said excitedly, plopping down in the grass. Lucas followed suit, sitting next to him and pulling Max into his lap. Everyone sat down in a slightly deformed circle, except for Eddie, who looked uncomfortable. Richie noticed and hopped up, running inside and coming back out with a blanket. Eddie smiled at him as he put it on the ground for him and sat on top of it. He sat next to him and looked at his hands, ignoring the looks everyone was giving them.

“So, who should we start with?” Dustin asked.

“I think El should choose, since she wants to know.” Ben suggested. Everyone nodded.

“Um...I already know Dustin, Will and Lucas’ so, I guess start with Max? What the hell is _zoombie_?”

“You know how I call myself Zoomer?” She asked. El nodded. “Well, Richie came up with it, like just about every other name, and just added the b-i-e from zombie to it because half the time I’m slow instead of fast.”

“Huh, that’s kinda perfect.” She said cheekily. “Next, Mike Mike Mike, eh?”

“You know the hump day commercial?” He asked. She thought for a second and snorted, nodding. “That’s where it came from.”

“Did anyone actually do that to you though?” She asked. “Like annoy you until you said what day it was?” He sighed, mocking sadness, and nodded.

“Literally everyone in this group has.”

“I got out of it because everyone calls me Hanlon instead of Mike.” El chuckled at that.

“Let’s go in a circle, I don’t remember the names off the top of my head.” She said. Richie went next, as he was sitting beside Mike.

“I named myself Bitchy Richie because all I do is bitch, most of the time.” He shrugged.

“Spaghetti man is because that’s what Richie calls me, and I _hate_ it, but he won’t let me change it.”

“Bikey because, according to Richie, I’m _Big Mikey_ and he didn’t feel like typing it so he just put Bikey.” Hanlon said, causing a few giggles to go around.

“In my defense, I was a little high at the time.”

“Were you high with the rest of them?” Stan asked.

“No, Stanford, I was not. Thank you _very_ much.”

“Stanford University.” Stan explained, and she nodded.

“B-Billiam because my a-a-actual name is William and R-Richie just ch-changed the W to a B.”

“Queen Bev because I was the only girl in the group for like, four years before Max came along.”

“Benny boy because Richie loves saying it.”

“Awe, Benny Boy, I love you too. See, _someone_ appreciates my nicknames.”

“Hey, I liked Ella Bella.” El said, crossing her arms and pouting at him.

“You’re gonna give him an aneurysm.” Eddie said, snorting at the look of happiness on Richie’s face.

“So…” El drawled out, looking at Will. “I would absolutely _love_ to know where the _fuck_ Ellie-phant came from.” She raised an eyebrow at him and he raised his hands in surrender.

“I’ll change it to Ella Bella if you want me too.” He said. “And you know, since we call you Ellie, and it sounds like Ellie in elephant so I just added phant. I’m not calling you fat, you’re like a stick.”

“I’m not _that_ skinny.” She huffed, flipping him off. He laughed.

“Brat.”

“I’ll show you a brat.” She said and lunged at him, tickling his sides until her surrendered saying he had to pee. She grinned in triumph as everyone watched, amused, and settled back in her spot next to Mike. “Now, Eddie, you said you had some stories for me from the times Richie almost died? I’d like to know them.”

“Oh do I.” He said, giving Richie a pointed look. “And most of them involve me or Stan trying to kill him.”

“There was one where he jumped off the cliff at the quarry and accidentally did a belly flop.” Ben said.

“And he broke like three ribs.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me.” Richie said. “That’s probably the worst pain ever.”

“What about when you fell out of the tree and broke your wrist?” Bill asked.

“No, that was me.” Mike said.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t have cried like he did.”

“I was eleven.” He said, giving Richie the stink eye. “He got hit by a truck.” Mike said, grinning.

“Wait, what?” Max looked at them. “When did that happen?”

“It was actually a couple months ago. It was midterms week and me and him had lived solely off of coffee the entire week, and we were walking across the road to go back to Starbucks and this guy like hit him.”

“I didn’t get hurt though.”

“The fucker got up, cussed the driver out about making him late for getting his coffee, and then hauled ass into the place to get in line.”

“Richie, what the _fuck._ ” Eddie punched his arm. “You know you could’ve had internal bleeding or something? And living off of coffee is bad for you, you could have passed out and hit your heads or actually get hit by a car and _die_. That’s dangerous.” He glared at them.

“Damn it, I forgot you were gonna be a nurse.” Richie muttered, and then grinned at him cheekily.

“Trust me, Eddie, if I had thought he needed to go to the hospital, I’d have picked his ass up and walked him there myself.” Mike told him. “And it wasn’t that bad, we probably had like, a sandwich in the middle of the week or something.”

“Jesus Christ, I’m glad I didn’t go to college like that.” El said. “Cosmetology school was rough as it is, let alone that shit.”

“It wasn’t always bad.” Mike shrugged. “It was fun most of the time. I got a bunch of Snapchat videos and stuff saved on my laptop I could show you of our _adventures_ as Richie called it.”

“Yeah, like that time a bunch of baby ducks thought I was their mama?” Richie said cheekily.

“ _I’m not ready for kids, man!_ ” Mike mocked and Richie cackled.

“I miss them.” He said seriously. Mike looked at him, an eyebrow raised. “I’m serious. They were so fucking tiny and cute, like Eddie Spaghetti.” He reached out and pinched Eddie’s cheek, causing him to swat at him. Eddie glared at him while everyone else laughed.

“Don’t encourage him!” Eddie shrieked when Richie pinched both cheeks. Richie laughed and left him alone after that.

“So, embarrassing stories over the years.” El said. 

“Psh, you already know my _most_ embarrassing story.” Mike said, knocking shoulders with her.

“Same, I was there!” Hopper called, walking over to them with Joyce on his arm. Mike paled slightly and gave him a nervous grin, standing up.

“Hey, Chief.” He said, holding his hand out for a handshake. Hopper chuckled and shook his hand.

“You kids sure didn’t stop at six feet, huh?” He asked, and Richie popped up, grinning.

“Hey, Hoppy! How ya doin’?” He asked, throwing an arm around Mike’s shoulder. He glared at him and Hopper snorted. “And no, we don’t, though my little brother is like an inch taller.”

“We’re the same age, dipshit.” Mike shoved him off.

“You look a little pale, not gonna yack all over my shoes again, are ya son?” Hopper asked Mike, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Dad! Leave him alone!” El scowled at him.

“Yeah, Hop, leave him alone.” Joyce patted his shoulder and gave Mike a hug, and then one to Richie. “I’m gonna go help Karen inside, don’t bother them too much, okay?” Hopper grinned at her and nodded. He watched her walk off and turned to them.

“I need to talk to you two, uh, privately.” He said, nodding towards the other side of the yard. Mike raised an eyebrow and glanced at El, who shrugged.

“Okay.” He said, and walked off, nearly falling over Georgie’s leg. Mike scowled at him. “You little shit, I’m gonna get you.” Mike said, rolling his eyes at the grinning fourteen year old. Mike continued grumbling, flipping Bill off when he saw him laughing. Richie ran ahead, tripping at least once, and leaned on the fence, lighting a cigarette.

“Jeez, kid, I didn’t think you smoked still.” Hopper said as he and Mike reached them. Richie shrugged.

“It’s a habit now.” He said, offering him a drag. Hopper shook his head.

“Nah, I’m trying to quit for my lady. And your lady.” He winked at Mike, who blinked at him, as if processing what he said, and then his _entire_ face turned red. “What? You ought to know by now that Will can’t keep anything to himself. And the fact that _she_ asked _you_ out was even better.” Richie snickered and Mike glared at him. “He texted me and told me. Anyways, yadda yadda, you know the drill. Hurt her, I hurt you. I know you’re a good kid so I don’t have to worry.” Mike gave him a tight smile. “Loosen up some, or as _someone_ would say, _lighten the fuck up_.” He looked at Richie pointedly, who raised his hands.

“Hey, I still stand by that statement. Eddie’s mom needs to lighten the fuck up.”

“Yeah, but throwing a lamp by her head and telling her that?” Mike’s jaw dropped.

“Richie, what the fuck? I’m surprised she didn’t have you arrested!”

“She tried.” Richie said, flicking some ashes off the cigarette.

“He’s just lucky I was the one who came out. I just put handcuffs on him and drove him home.”

“That was when Eddie called me hysterical that day, wasn’t it?” Mike asked. Richie snorted and nodded. “Couldn’t understand a damn word coming out of his mouth. So what’d you want to talk to us about, Chief?”

“Right, well, it wasn’t _just_ to lecture you about dating my daughter. I don’t know if she told you, but I plan on proposing to Joyce.”

“It’s about time.” Richie muttered and Mike elbowed him.

“Shut up.” He hissed. “Yeah, she mentioned it while she was cutting our hair earlier.”

“Well you two sing and stuff, right?”

“Yessir we do.” Richie said, taking out _another_ cigarette and lighting it.

“Her birthday is in a couple months, and I was wondering if you could sing a couple of her favorite songs for her? Or do you two only do one genre?”

“We do all.” Mike told him. “But yeah, we’d love too. What are the songs?”

“I have some written down back at home, so I’ll have either Will or El text it to you. I can’t remember them off the top of my head.” Richie raised an eyebrow at him. “What?”

“Nothing, nothing. Just reminded me that I can’t get Eddie’s favorite song outta my head most of the time.” He turned away, taking a drag and blowing a couple smoke rings out. Mike made a face at Hopper and shrugged a little. Richie put the cigarette out, clapped his hands and grinned.

“So, just let us know the songs and we’ll do everything else.” He ran off screaming about food. Mike face palmed and groaned.

“YEET!” Bill yelled and threw something.

“I’m gonna murder someone tonight.” Mike muttered, he and Hopper walking back towards the group.

“I’ll be sure to not be around when you do.” He clapped Mike on the shoulder. “I’m gonna go help inside.” Mike nodded and sat back down next to El, who turned to him and asked,

“Did he give you the whole boyfriend speech thing?” He shook his head, chuckling.

“Nah, just the hurt her I hurt you thing. And remind him to give you a list of songs to give to us.” She raised an eyebrow.

“Why?

“Something about Mama J’s birthday.” He replied. She nodded, a look of realization crossing her features.

“Oh, _that_ list of songs.” She snickered.

“So, when is you guys date?” Lucas asked, wiggling his eyebrows at the two. Mike looked at him like he was completely done with him. And he was.

“We don’t know yet.” El replied, just as straight faced as Mike. “We haven’t talked about it yet, but hopefully soon.” She nudged Mike discreetly.

“Why is it such a big deal anyway?” He asked. “Shouldn’t you all worry about your own love life or something?”

“Or maybe Dustin’s?” She added. Dustin snickered.

“I have a girlfriend.” He replied. Mike raised an eyebrow.

“Kinda hard to believe, dude.” Bev said. “You’ve never mentioned one before, you sure you’re not just saying that?”

“Positive. Lucas facetimed me like right after we had-”

“No, no, no, _no_! Do NOT finish that sentence. I don’t want to relive that.” Lucas shuddered. “Yes, he’s got a girlfriend.”

“How?” Ben joked. Dustin flipped him off.

“The question is why are Mike and El already acting like a couple even though they just met today.” Stan pointed out.

“I trusted you.” El pouted. “And _how_ are we acting like that?”

“Seriously, it’s like fucking love at first sight or something.” Richie said, fiddling with a loose string on the blanket. “Like she stared at you for a solid minute and then you were staring at her while she dried Maxine’s hair.”

“I will fuck you up.” He waved her off and snickered at the identical blushes on Mike and El’s cheeks.

“Honestly though, you two act as if you’ve known each other for years if anything.” Hanlon said.

“It’s cute.” Eddie added. El stuck her tongue out at him.

“Anyways, can we stop talking about this love shit for now? Like, I honest to God _swear_ I just heard Charlie’s voice from inside the house.” Richie said, using that as an excuse to leave the group. He ran inside yelling like usual and Mike sighed, running a hand through his hair. Lucas scowled at the first name bases with his dad.

“Fucking finally.” Hanlon said and looked at Mike. “Why did he and Eli break up?”

“Was that _fucking finally_ used just so you could ask me that or were you actually relieved he left?” Mike asked, an eyebrow raised.

“The first one.” He replied. Mike rolled his eyes and looked at everyone else, who were staring intently at him.

“You people are so goddamn annoying. Eli cheated on him.” He said. “With a girl. I don’t know when it happened, I only found out today and that’s what he said, he found out earlier but I don’t know.” Eddie looked like he wanted to say something but didn’t.

“Yeah, Eli is a mother fucker.” El said, agreeing with his statement from earlier. Mike snorted and nodded.

“I don’t know though, he smoke _two_ cigarettes while we were over there. He said he planned on breaking up with him already but I guess the fact that he cheated is what hurt him.” Mike shrugged at that. Eddie coughed lightly and stood up.

“I’m gonna go get a drink.” He said softly and walked quickly inside the house.

“He’s s-so going to lo-look for Richie.” Bill said. “They’ll be m-making out b-by the end of the n-night, bet.”

“Bill, if you don’t-” El patted his shoulder and he shut up, glaring at Bill, who snickered. Mike flipped him off.

“Hey.” Eddie put his hands in his pockets as he walked in the kitchen, where all the parents were, the rest finally having arrived a few minutes earlier. “Do you know where Richie went?”

“He went upstairs.” Steve said. “To the old room he used to stay in. He said he was looking for something but I don’t know what.” He shrugged.

“He looked upset.” Karen said, wringing her hands, which was a sign that she desperately wanted to go check on him.

“I’ll go check on him.” Eddie told her and gave her a smile, before climbing up the stairs. The door was slightly open so he knocked twice and walked in. Richie sprawled out on a giant bean bag in the corner, glasses just barely hanging on to his fingers, an arm over his eyes. “I thought you were looking for something, not looking for a nap.” He joked. Richie just shrugged and moved his arm, rubbing at his eyes. “What’s wrong, Chee?” He asked, softly, sitting in the rolling chair at the desk and rolling over to him. Richie put his glasses back on and sighed.

“I miss this, you know?” He asked, looking around the room. “I miss coming here to get away from my dad. I miss coming here with _you_ to get away from _your_ mom. I miss getting together with everyone. I miss _you._ ” He glanced at Eddie for a second and then looked out the window, where he could see Max chasing Dustin around the pool and Stan smacking Bill for saying something, probably, inappropriate. “I know I said I was fine with the break up, Eds, but honestly? I wasn’t. I wish I had fought harder to be with you, but I didn’t because I thought that’s what you wanted.”

“I thought it’s what _you_ wanted.” Eddie said, making a face. “I mean, you were drifting away from me, Richie, what else was I supposed to do?”

“Talk to me about it, instead of straight up saying _I think we should break up_.” He replied, crossing his arms. “I had a lot of shit going on then, Eddie, you know that.”

“What shit, Richie? You didn’t try and talk to me about whatever it _was_.”

“Did you ever notice how the only time I went home was when my dad was at work?” He asked. Eddie raised an eyebrow, thinking about it. “I never slept at home.” Come to think of it, he _never_ did. Not when he and Eddie spent the night together. It was either here at Steve’s or Eddie’s house, where Richie usually snuck in through his window.

“Yeah.” Eddie nodded. “Why?”

“My dad kicked me out because I’m gay.” He said, shrugging like it was no big deal.

_Hold the fuck up. Did he say what I think he did?_

“Did you say what I think you did?”

“Yep.”

“What the _fuck_ Richie? Why didn’t you tell me then? That’s fucking bullshit!” He stood up, stomping his foot and crossing his arms.

“Because, even though it’s adorable as hell, I knew you’d act like that.” He replied. “I dealt with it for two years, Eddie, it doesn’t bother me anymore. The only thing that bothers me now is the fact that I’ve been lying to my brother and basically everyone else.”

“Lying? About what?”

“When me and Eli broke up. It’s been months, and I’ve just been acting like everything was fine. He texted me earlier today, _bragging_ about the whore he knocked up while he was still with me.” Eddie gasped, covering his mouth with his hand.

“Are you serious?”

“Why the fuck would lie about that?” He said defensively.

“I’m sorry, I know you wouldn’t. It just surprised me is all.” Richie just shrugged, staring out the window and Eddie sat back down. Neither said anything for a few minutes.

“There’s something else I’ve lied about.” Richie said, finally.

“What?”

“I never loved Eli. Not like I loved you.” He said softly. Eddie stared at him, but Richie looked _everywhere_ but _him._

“Loved?” He asked.

“Love.” He corrected. “I still love you, Eddie. I don’t think I’ll ever stop, not anytime soon at least.” He’d never sounded so sincere before, not to Eddie. Eddie didn’t say anything for a minute or two, processing what Richie had said.

_He still loves me? Even after the break up and the bitchiness towards him? I love him too, I never stopped._

“I don’t…” He said, pausing at the lump in his throat. Richie looked at him, eyes widened, looking...hurt? Eddie realized how terrible that sounded and continued. “I don’t think I’ll ever stop either.” He finished. Richie’s eyes softened, the hurt leaving them.

“But?”

“No buts.” He waited for Richie to laugh or something, but all he did was crack a smile. “Jessie and I broke up, a couple months ago. I wanted to focus on exams and such, and he was a distraction.” He said. “The only reason I was even with him is because he reminded me of you. Tall, dark hair, handsome. Had blue eyes though, that was a turn off. He was even _more_ annoying than you, and you’re annoying in an endearing way.”

“How is annoying even endearing?” Richie made a face and Eddie chuckled.

“ _Because_ it’s who you are, and I love who you are.” Richie looked out the window for a second and noticed that they’d started grilling already. He mentally thanked them for starting already, as in the silence between them, his stomach growled _loudly_.

“You are hungry, huh?” Eddie joked.

“Hungry for _spaghetti._ ” He winked and Eddie rolled his eyes. “Sooo, you’re single, I’m single...You Reddie to mingle yet?” Eddie snorted so hard it hurt. He covered his mouth as he giggled and Richie laughed. After a couple minutes they quieted. “Seriously though… Do you wanna give it another try? I understand if you don’t want to but…” Eddie answered the question by plopping down in his lap and kissing him right on the lips. Despite the shock, Richie kissed back instantly, wrapping his arms around Eddie’s waist and pulling him closer as Eddie ran his fingers through Richie’s hair.

“Richie! Did you ever find what you were- Oh.” Eddie jumped off Richie so fast he fell on his butt. Richie looked at Steve sheepishly.

“Um… Found it?” Steve chuckled and shook his head, wiggling his eyebrows at him.

“I already know about those midnight _snuggles_ you two used to do, but please don’t do that when there are like twenty other people in the house.” Richie saluted him. “And congratulations, it’s about damn time.”

“Can you uh, not say anything to anyone yet?” Eddie asked, looking at Richie to make sure he agreed.

“Yeah, I don’t wanna deal with Mike saying I told you so or some shit. And we’re supposed to have Netflix and ice cream tonight so I don’t want anything to get in the way of that.” Eddie scoffed at that, shaking his head and grabbing Richie’s arm, pulling himself up.

“No problem, just don’t hide from them for too long. They’ll find out eventually, just like the first time.” Steve said and turned on his heel. “Oh! According to El and Bev, it’s time for you to sing with them!” He called. Richie perked up at that and grinned, standing up. He held out his arms to Eddie, who immediately fell into his embrace.

“I missed this too.” Richie whispered to him.

“Me too.” Eddie smiled and looked up at him, kissing his jaw and dancing away from him. “Come on, let’s go downstairs.” He grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hall and down the stairs, letting his hand go before anyone could see them. Max wiggled her eyebrows at them and Eddie glared at her. Richie went to speak to the parents, who had transferred outside with Holly and Georgie, and Eddie went over to the girls.

“So, what were you two doing up there?” Max asked, and she and Bev wiggled their eyebrows at the _exact_ same time, which freaked him out a little.

“We were _just_ talking.” He replied. “He was just upset with all the love talk ‘cause, you know, the whole Eli thing.”

“True. I’m gonna go hug him before we sing.” Bev said matter of factly and joined Richie outside, leaving Max and El with him. Eddie turned to El, an eyebrow raised. She wasn’t paying them any attention, she was watching Mike as he set up everything, _karaoke?_ , on the mini stage Steve had had installed.

“What’s going on _there_?” He asked, nudging her. She blinked and looked at him, as if just now realizing he was there.

“Oh.” She blushed. “Um, nothing?” She squeaked.

“Hey, I don’t blame you. I’d probably stare if it was Richie so I mean…” He shrugged and she snickered. “What are you and Beavis and Butthead gonna sing?”

“Shake It Out.” She replied, grinning.

“Richie!” Mike yelled, his voice cracking. “What the actual fuck. Puberty happened a _long_ time ago, dammit.” He muttered to himself, but Will, Lucas, Hanlon, Stan and Ben burst out laughing, having heard him.

“Was that a twenty twelve Michael Wheeler voice crack I just heard?” Bev asked, giggling as she and Richie walked back in.

“Your voice was still cracking at seventeen?” El asked.

“Yep, not something I’m proud of.”

“Puberty hit him everywhere else right on time, wouldn’t ya say, Mikey boy?” Richie said, throwing an arm around his shoulders and grinning. Mike huffed and pushed him off, grumbling to himself.

“Every things set up.” He said, plopping down on the couch. Richie grinned and hopped on stage, choosing the song as El and Bev joined him at their own mic.

**_[Bev]_ **

_Regrets collect like old friends_ _  
_ _Here to relive your darkest moments_

She gave literally everyone a pointed look at that, causing them to laugh.

  
_I can see no way, I can see no way_  
_And all of the ghouls come out to play_  
_And every demon wants his pound of flesh_  
_But I like to keep some things to myself_  
_I like to keep my issues strong_ _  
_ It's always darkest before the dawn

 **_[El]_ **  
_And I've been a fool and I've been blind_  
_I can never leave the past behind_  
_I can see no way, I can see no way_  
_I'm always dragging that horse around_  
_Our love is pastured such a mournful sound_ _  
_ Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground

 **_[Richie]_ **  
_So I like to keep my issues strong_  
_But it's always darkest before the dawn_

**_[Richie & El] (Bev)_ **

_Shake it out, shake it out,_  
_Shake it out, shake it out, (ooh whoa)_  
_Shake it out, shake it out,_  
_Shake it out, shake it out, (ooh whoa)_  
_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_ _  
_ So shake him off, (oh whoa)

They danced a little, like they were actually _shaking._

 **_[Bev & El]_ **  
_'Cause I am done with my graceless heart_  
_So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart_  
_'Cause I like to keep my issues strong_  
It's always darkest before the dawn  
  
Everyone was laughing at their antics by the end of the song, clapping when it was over.

“ _I’m not that good._ Bullshit.” Richie pointed at El, who snorted. “You’re an awesome singer.”

“Honestly though!” Eddie agreed. “Like you hum while you cut my hair sometimes but I didn’t know you were this good. All three of you were awesome.” Everyone nodded in agreement.

“Revolution?” Ben asked hopefully. Richie snorted and looked at Mike, who shrugged.

“I’ve got the music for that set up too so…” He stood up and joined Richie on the stage. Richie started the music and grinned at Mike,

 **_[Both]_ **  
_All my wolves, begin to howl_  
_Wake me up, the time is now_  
_Oh, can you hear the drumming?_  
_Oh, there's a revolution coming_  
  
**_[Richie]_ **  
_Wide awake, the fever burns_ _  
_ Sweat it out, wait my turn

**_[Both]_ **

_Can you hear the drumming?_ _  
_ _There's a revolution coming_

 **_[Richie]_ **  
_All this doubt is creepin' in_ _  
_ Inside out, I shed my skin

 **_[Both]_ **  
_Can you hear the drumming?_  
_There's a revolution coming_  
  
**_[Mike]_ **  
_I been waitin' all my life_  
_To live, when I've only been dreaming_  
_Get love when I've only been stealing_  
_Can't let time keep passing me by_  
_Run down what I've always been chasing_  
_Black out every fear I've been facing_  
  
**_[Both]_ **  
_All my wolves, begin to howl_  
_Wake me up, the time is now_  
_Oh, can you hear the drumming?_  
_Oh, there's a revolution coming_  
_Wild things that turn me on_  
_Drag my dark into the dawn_  
_Oh, can you hear the drumming?_ _  
_ Oh, there's a revolution coming

By the end of the song everyone was singing along to the words they knew, well, Bill, Hanlon, Bev and Ben screamed at the top of their lungs.

“That was so freaking good holy _shit._ ” El said, the shock clearly showing on her face. Richie snickered and grinned at her while Mike blushed and smiled at her.

“Who I Am now?” Will asked.

“Then I want Hanlon to sing his song.” Stan said. El turned to him.

“You write songs too?” He shrugged.

“I’ve only written one and Ben helped me with it, since he writes poetry and stuff.” She made an impressed face and nodded, turning towards Mike and Richie as they started up their next song. She was in complete awe by the end of it. Their voices were so similar yet so _different_ and it amazed her. They were _amazing._

“I think you’ve got another to add to your biggest fan list.” Steve joked, pointing at El, who flipped him off.

“You guys are awesome, I can’t even.” She fanned herself, causing them to laugh. Hanlon got up on stage as they sat down and played something of his own.

“We did the music for this.” Richie whispered to her. She nodded, grinning.

**(This is Losers by Chosen Jacobs and I freaking love it like legit)**

_You walk through this world, feel alone_  
_Pain and fear's all you've known_  
_Live in a house, but it ain't a home_  
_Want you to know that you ain't alone!_  
_When you cry, me too_  
_Reach out and get through_  
_There's love if I've been hurt_  
_No matter_  
  
_We're the losers!_  
_Maybe we can win_  
_Maybe if we fight_  
_Even if we losers she by my side_  
_I just need a friend_  
_Are you going to be alright?_  
_But you don't decide_  
_We're the losers!_  
_And we're winnin'_  
_We're the champions_  
_We're still standin'_  
_We're the losers!_  
_And we're winnin'_  
_We're the champions!_  
_We're still standin'_  
  
_You look in the mirror, what do you see?_  
_All the things you can never be_  
_All the clothes you will never wear_  
_But when we together now, we don't care!_  
_We rise, they fall, been through it all_  
_We know, we ain't super_  
_Who would choose us, we're the losers_  
  
_Maybe we can win_  
_Maybe if we fight_  
_Even if we losers she by my side_  
_I just need a friend_  
_Are you going to be alright?_  
_But you don't decide_  
_We're the losers!_  
And we're winnin'

He finished the song and without realizing it, El had been singing along.

“Dude.” She said, clapping along with everyone else as he bowed playfully. “I’ve heard that somewhere before. Is it on iTunes or something?” He grinned and nodded. She stood and high fived him. “It’s awesome.”

“Thanks.”

“I have the first part of Who I Am stuck in my head now, thanks.” Stan joked, flicking Mike and Richie’s shoulders. The two snorted. They sat around and talked for a little while, until Karen yelled from outside,

“Boys! Come here!” And then Holly let out a loud shriek from outside and Mike and Richie _darted_ out the backdoor to make sure she was alright. They figured she’d gotten hurt or something, but turns out, she was literally hanging off of her oldest siblings shoulders, legs wrapped around her waist like she was a toddler again as Nancy laughed and held her up. Jonathan was standing with Joyce and Hopper, grinning and watching the reunion.

“What the FUCK?” The two exclaimed at the same time and rushed to hug her. They _almost_ tackled her and Holly to the ground but Mike balanced them all out and the four were hugging tightly within seconds.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Mike asked as she laughed, her arms wrapping around them, as the two were helping hold Holly up.

“We’re coming home for the summer! And since we missed your graduation, we wanted to come to your graduation party, obviously.”

As the four siblings hugged, Will and El rushed to hug Jonathan, El giving Joyce a knowing look and a wink.

“I see you’ve taken a liking to straightening your hair, huh?” Jonathan joked, flicking E strand of El’s hair. “It’s longer too.”

“That’s how curly hair works.” She rolled her eyes, a smile on her face. “It’s shorter when it’s curly. Like, imagine if I straightened Richie’s hair, it be almost as long as mine is.”

“I also heard that you’ve taken a liking to Mike.” He wiggled his eyebrows and she rolled her eyes, shoving him. He laughed. She looked at Will, who tried to look as innocent as possible. El smiled at him innocently, slowly walking towards him. Will’s eyes widened and looked back at Max, who somehow knew exactly what El was about to do and was recording with her phone. He backed up and in one swift motion, she pushed him in the pool and there was a shriek and a splash, and then laughter coming from everyone else, who had come out as well to see what was going on. Mike and Richie had finally let go of Holly and Nancy and turned to everyone else.

“Yeet!” Bill yelled, and seconds later, there was another splash and a satisfied Mike standing next to El, his arms crossed over his chest.

“Michael!” Karen exclaimed, smacking his shoulder. He laughed, knocking shoulders with El, who giggled.

“A match made in heaven, eh?” Dustin asked, wiggling his eyebrows at them. The two looked at each other, and together, pushed him in the pool as he cackled.

Later that night, the party was in full swing, music playing while a couple people sang and danced along crazily to the music in the living room, and ate the _amazingly amazing food_ , as Richie had called it with a mouth full of burger. The parents were outside sitting and talking amongst themselves with Stan, Bill, Lucas and Max, and everyone else was scattered around the living room or hallway. Mike and El were alone in the kitchen, talking.

“So, are you free Friday night?” Mike asked her. She hummed, nodding. “You wanna maybe have dinner and a movie?”

“Yes! Alien: Covenant is playing then, I think. Maybe we could see that?” She asked. His eyes widened and nodded excitedly.

“Yes! I’ve actually been wanting to see it! That and Baywatch, but I don’t think _that_ movie would be good for a first date.” She giggled.

“Maybe the second?” She winked at him and he blushed, biting his lip and nodded.

“Where are the love birds!” Bev called, walking in the back door. Mike sighed and El winked at him, grabbing his arm and pulling her closer to him, intertwining their fingers together and putting her head on his shoulder.

“Right here!” El singsonged, giggling at the look on Bev’s face when she saw them. Before either of them had a chance to react, Bev took a picture of them and flew back out the door. “Well, that backfired.” She said, looking up at Mike but not letting him go. He grinned at her.

“Not necessarily.” He said softly. El stared back up at him for a few seconds, taking in all his features as he took in hers.

_Well, this escalated quickly. Not that it’s a bad thing._

She’d have giggled to herself if he wasn’t leaning in, and she soon discovered that she was too, and suddenly, she was thankful no one was in the kitchen. Their lips brushed softly and her eyes closed, leaning in even further, pressing her lips to his in possibly the _best_ first kiss she’d ever had. It didn’t even bother her that they’d only met a eight hours before, it felt _right_. He pulled away and gave her a soft smile. She smiled back at him, her cheeks turning pink.

“That was…”

“Incredible.” She finished. “Best first kiss _ever._ Though I figured you’d wait until after the first date.” She gave him a knowing look and he chuckled.

“Well, why don’t we make this a first date? You know, it is a party after all, so dates are expected.” He said cheekily.

“I’d like that.” She whispered, leaning in and kissing him again.

“What the hell are you guys- Oh.” They jumped apart, El stared at Steve with wide eyes, her cheeks heating up even more.

“Um, uh, um…” Mike stuttered. Steve snickered.

“Well, Dustin did say something about you guys probably making out in here, so he wasn’t wrong.” He said, winking and turning on his heel.

_Make that three out of four Wheeler’s I’ve walked in on kissing someone. I swear, if I see Holly sucking face with Georgie I’m gonna have a fucking aneurysm and an intervention with all four of ‘em._

“We weren’t _making out_!” Mike argued back, sighing and running a hand through his hair. He turned to El, who had a cheeky grin on her face. “I, uh, I’m sorry.”

“For?”

“Kissing you so soon? I don’t want to make it awkward or anything. I mean, we only just met like, eight hours ago. It feels a little too quick, don’t you think?” She shrugged.

“Hey, I kissed you the second time so I obviously wanted it. And yeah, maybe a little quick but… It feels right to me.” She bit her lip. He let out a breath and nodded.

“Me too. I didn’t wanna seem like a weirdo or something saying that since we just met and this is the type of thing that only happens in movies. Like who the hell kisses, twice, only after knowing each other for eight hours, even though I feel like I’ve known you forever.” He rambled and she cut him off with a peck on the lips.

“Make that three.” She quipped. He grinned at her. “Sorry, I had to. You were rambling. It does feel a little like in the movies, but I like it. I feel like I’ve known you forever too, it’s like we’re meant to be!” She sang the last bit jokingly. He grinned at her.

“So you aren’t...uncomfortable or anything?” He asked, biting his lip.

“No, are you?” He shook his head. “Good.” She grinned, and tugged on his hand. “Let’s go back outside before Steve really thinks we’re making out.” He chuckled and nodded, allowing her to pull him back outside where their family and friends were waiting.

**The Announcement**

“Yo, Mike!” Steve called, motioning for him to go in the kitchen with him. Everyone else had left, except for the Wheeler’s and Byers/Hoppers.

“Yeah?” Mike asked, leaning against the counter.

“I have to go in for my shift, you think you can lock the house up for me?” Steve asked him.

“Oh yeah, definitely.” He nodded.

“Awesome. Also, seeing as I didn’t get to go to you guys’ graduation _and_ missed you and Richie’s birthday, I have a little surprise for you guys that’ll be here in a couple weeks, so I’m gonna need you to kinda steer clear from here if you can.” Mike raised an eyebrow and nodded.

“Okay?”

“And let Richie know too, okay? And keep the keys. I made you and him both a spare. Don’t tell anyone else.” He whispered the last bit and put a finger to his lip. Mike made a face and nodded as Steve dropped two keys in his hand. He ruffled his hair and Mike scowled at him. “Oh, and don’t like, make out with El all over the place or anything, I mean, she _is_ the Chief’s daughter and I _am_ a deputy so… it’d be pretty disrespectful.” Mike glared at him and Steve laughed, walking back in the living room.

“One day, I’m gonna beat your ass, Harrington.” He grumbled.

“You’ve said that everyday for the last, what? Ten, eleven years?”

“What?” El asked. Steve waved her off and she stuck her tongue out at him.

“When you least expect it.” Mike said, giving him the _I‘m watching you_ gesture.

“Like you could actually beat my ass.”

“You’d be surprised, dude.” Richie piped up.

“Anyways, go to work.” Mike pushed him out the door.

“Hey! This is _my_ house, Wheeler!” Steve said, laughing as he walked to his car. Mike flipped him off and shut the door, going back in the living room. Everyone was scattered around the room, Karen, Hopper and Joyce sitting on the couch while Nancy sat in an armchair, everyone else laid out on the floor.

“What were you two even going on about?” Karen asked him as he sat between Richie and El.

“Whether or not I could beat his ass and _not_ get arrested for it.” Mike said simply, shrugging.

“You know who you remind me of, in a way?” El asked. He raised an eyebrow. “Stan. Like, you’re just so done with everyone all the time.” He snorted and nodded.

“I have to agree with that one, kid.” Hopper said, grinning. Mike shrugged.

“Eh, I have a love, hate relationship with like everyone.”

“So…” Jonathan said after a couple minutes of silence. “Nancy and I have an announcement we’d like to make.”

“You’re getting married?” Richie asked, grinning. Nancy and Mike face palmed at the same time.

“We’re already married, dipshit.” She muttered, flicking his head. He snickered.

“So that wasn’t a dream after all, huh? Welcome to the family bro.” He clapped Jonathan on the back. El giggled at the face he made.

“Anyways, Nance?” Jonathan looked at her and she grinned and grabbed her purse off the table, digging through it and pulling out a black and white picture. She held it up for everyone to see.

“I’m nine weeks pregnant.” Everyone stared at her.

“No fucking way.” Mike said slowly, processing what she said.

“Michael!” Karen smacked his shoulder as she stood up, doing a weird jig with her arms. She plucked the ultrasound out of her hand and inspected it slowly, as Joyce looked over her shoulder while Richie and Holly freaked out together, hugging Nancy and Jonathan, while Mike, Will, and El internally freaked out. El let out a tiny squeak as she stood up, using Mike’s head to steady herself. He snorted at that and stood up with her, hugging his sister tightly.

“I’m gonna be an aunt!” El squealed. “ _We’re_ gonna be aunts!” She hugged Holly, the two giggling. Will jumped on Jonathan’s back as Joyce showered him with hugs and kisses, squealing every once in a while about being a grandma, and then hugging Karen and bouncing on the balls of their feet.

\\\//

Bitchy Richie- GUYS

Mike Mike Mike- jsdjjsdkjdskjdskjsd  
Mike Mike Mike- I CAN’T

Queen Bev- WHAT????

Will-sdom- dfadfsafdfafda we’re gonna be

Bitchy Richie- UNCLES

Ellie-phant- and I’m gonna be an AUNT OMFG

Bikey- holy shit congratulations!

Stanford- Congratulations!

Billiam- wait el are you an aunt cus you and Mike are dating?

Ellie-phant- wtf Bill

Mike Mike Mike- We have yet to go on ONE (1) (official) date yet. Please give us a couple of days to sort things out and we will get back to you. Thank you.  
Mike Mike Mike- AND SHE’S JONATHAN’S STEP SISTER YOU DINGBAT

Billiam- LMAO Mike no need to get so defensive.

Will-sdom- you know bill if you were capable of killing someone over the phone, mike would be in jail rn

Ellie-phant- honestly though  
Ellie-phant- and yeah it’s cus Jonathan’s like my adoptive/step-brother kinda sorta Lmao

Zoombie- lmao mike take a chill pill bro

Bikey- Yo Eddie’s an uncle too by default cus he and richie are gonna get back together soon

Bitchy Richie- kk i’m back from another freak out what i miss  
Bitchy Richie- lmao bill pay fucking attention to shit, Mike calm down we still got netfilx and ice cream to do and I’m not missing it cus you murdered Bill through the phone  
Bitchy Richie- and if you don’t shut the FUCK up Hanlon I’ll beat your ass

Bikey- Isuddenlyforgothowtoread

Pudding King- and what a spacebar is apparently

Ellie-phant- LMAO Mike and Richie are singing fucking Kung Fu Fighting at the top of their lungs cus they’re so happy

Will-sdom-(video of El dancing and singing along with Mike and Richie)  
Will-sdom- She joined in lmao

Queen Bev- religiously waiting for their wedding now. If they don’t ever get married I’m suing  
Queen Bev- LOOK AT THE MILEVEN CUTENESS ALREADY

Zoombie- it’s so cute im gonna throw up

Spaghetti man- ikr! Omg

Stanford- Wait

Bikey- what do you mean?

Stanford- You haven’t gone on one official date yet? Does that mean you have?

Benny Boy- lmao was your lil walmart adventure a date or something?

Billiam- YEET

Stalker- holy shit guys congrats!

Mike Mike Mike- You know what Bill  
Mike Mike Mike- I’m gonna let that slide cus I’m happy rn

//\\\

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics in this are not originals, all credit goes to artist/writer!
> 
> I'm taking requests! If there's anything you guys want to happen just let me know! It can be anything, really (for this series or a separate thing I could write).
> 
> Songs:  
> Shake It Out by Florence + the Machine  
> Revolution by The Score  
> Who I Am by The Score  
> Losers by Chosen Jacobs


End file.
